


Spinning in Place

by tokyosolstice



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Japanese National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyosolstice/pseuds/tokyosolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke is frustrated but tries not to show it when Mirai cuts in between him and Mao, and feels mildly embarrassed when he accidentally grabs Denis' hand instead of Mao's.</p><p>[50 sentences challenge; mentions of Team Japan and their awesome dynamics also included.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning in Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yozakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakura/gifts).



> 50 sentences about Takahashi Daisuke/Asada Mao, Sochi-verse onwards.
> 
> Some Team Japan awesomesauce togetherness included :P Also, I may/may not have cheated T_T I tend to get very wordy so apologies if they don't look like one-sentence response to prompts anymore lol
> 
> Prompts taken from [Alpha Set](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) over at [1sentence community](http://1sentence.livejournal.com).
> 
> I feel I may not have done the challenge fully, but I felt like taking creative liberties by trying not to mention the word prompts as much as possible.

①　 **Comfort**  
Her countenance showed nerves of steel but she's screaming deep inside; Daisuke grips his knees and watches from the stands, crying for the both of them.

②　 **Kiss**  
She's always been fine with Taka holding her hand or kissing her cheek on or off the ice; with him it's just _different_ , and Mao can only laugh and giggle to hide her ~~blush~~ embarrassment whenever he pulls her closer during gala practice.

③　 **Soft**  
Mao would always remember the way he held her hand, and how the puffs of breath he took tickled her ear while they danced under the dim lighting; she would also remember the somewhat knowing look Patrick gave her when he caught her looking back at Daisuke a millisecond too long after changing partners.

④　 **Pain**  
It doesn't hit him until after the gala, but maybe it was meant to be that way — so he keeps up the pretence, willing the dull ache of defeat and the sharp twinge of his right knee away, barely noticing the exchange of gazes amongst his team mates or the worried looks she's been casting his way.

⑤　 **Potatoes**  
He humours her this time around, setting up camp on her couch all day and watching recordings of variety shows they've missed while in Sochi instead of going around Nagoya to go clothes shopping like how they've planned it.

⑥　 **Rain**  
The next time they meet in Tokyo he decides, while sipping his coffee from across her seat in the booth, that he'll sit out Worlds; the sky outside poured whatever the two of them could never properly shed when in each other's company.

⑦　 **Chocolate**  
They take the last shinkansen back home; the fragrance of her hair and the faint scent of the cake she devoured the moment they took a seat in the train made it difficult for him to wake her up until the last possible minute before they reached her stop.

⑧ **Happiness**  
This was the skate she had been hoping for since the start of the season, and the thundering cheers, thudding applause in the arena and the record-breaking SP score validate it; the way her face lit up made Daisuke momentarily forget the searing pain in his knee as he lay in the hospital bed.

⑨ **Telephone**  
When she hears his voice and her face unbelievably lightens up even more, Kanako knew it was definitely just right of her to pass the phone over to her — even while the sports writers are clamouring for comments from the newly-crowned, 3-time World Champion.

⑩ **Ears**  
He didn't mind just how hot his phone felt against his ears from talking with the rest of Team Japan for hours, with _her_ , while they celebrated after Worlds.

⑪ **Name**  
She found it extremely funny just how he worded her introduction before she came out on ice; even funnier was how he didn't even call her into the ice properly when introducing her before she performed _Jupiter_ for the charity event.

⑫ **Sensual**  
She tells him he's gained weight, for all intents and purposes of teasing him for being out of shape, but his response — a low laugh and an _oh no_ that sounded like it came from deep out of _nowhere_ before he cleared his throat — Mao had to physically run her hands along her arms to quell the goose bumps that crept up her body.

⑬ **Death**  
As they bade each other farewell that night, Daisuke knew that it was the end of something they've precariously side-stepped all these years; the tender smile she gave him as she disappeared from the shinkansen doors filling him with renewed passion for something that's always been around him but never fully took seriously.

⑭ **Sex**  
Mao feels a blush suffuse her cheeks when usually-shy Kanako blurts out, as she talked animatedly about Daisuke's new exhibition _I'm Kissing You_ , and just how he seemed to always be _making love_ with the ice.

⑮ **Touch**  
Mao doesn't regret going on a trip with her sister Mai away from Japan — she didn't need to explain anything and Mai just reached over to give her a tight hug and Mao already knows that it will be all right, and that her _oneechan_ will have her back.

⑯ **Weakness**  
He wasn't lying when he said he wanted a partner after so many years of being alone; having someone beside him when waking up in the middle of the night to the stinging pain in his knee would make the pain much more bearable.

⑰ **Tears**  
She feels mean for laughing at his face but she finds it highly amusing that he, instead of her, the lady, is crying after she acknowledges and admits that she thinks she feels the same way as he does for her, too.

⑱ **Speed**  
Mao wishes he wasn't so considerate of her at times, always asking for her permission before taking her hand or, heaven forbid, kissing her cheek; but then again they've only known and done figure skating their whole lives — she has no idea how things should progress, but she's willing to leave it to fate.

⑲ **Wind**  
When the reporter brings up just how he's also going to sit out the next season Mao breaks into a grin, remembering their conversation and how there's always him to fall back on when she's unsure of what her next step would be.

⑳ **Freedom**  
They take separate flights out, she from Tokyo and him from Osaka, but when they meet in Almaty they are unrestrained, and Daisuke is delighted at how she greeted him ahead of their host, and how her hand fits in his perfectly.

㉑ **Life**  
Mirai isn't one for gossips, but seeing the way her fellow Japanese (in descent) skaters have been close, _closer than ever_ and just brimming with vibrancy — she messages Kanako and Akiko and asks if Mao and Daisuke normally hold hands under tables while having meals.

㉒ **Jealousy**  
"Must be nice~" Kanako sends out a message to their LINE group upon seeing Mirai's stolen shot, happy though a bit envious of Mao's and Daisuke's temporary reprieve in Almaty; Alex immediately tells her they can do that in their next ice show — holding hands under the table and all —, but promptly gets a big **HEY** of protest from Maia and Yuzuru.

㉓ **Hands**  
Daisuke is frustrated but tries not to show it when Mirai cuts in between him and Mao, and feels mildly embarrassed when he accidentally grabs Denis' hand instead of Mao's.

㉔ **Taste**  
His hotel room is just around the corner but he lingers outside her door anyway, bidding her a long good night, and when he finally musters enough courage to do what he's set out to do he is met with Mao's lips on his — in retrospect, Daisuke thinks he really should've done this much, _much_ earlier.

㉕ **Devotion**  
She was his ballerina on ice, both perfect and imperfect with her endlessly white skin and her faded battle scars, and he didn't leave any spot unworshipped, taking his sweet time to let her know just how beautiful she is, on ice and off-ice, inside and out.

㉖ **Forever**  
He's still drooling on her pillow and selfishly cocooning himself under the comforter, but Mao thinks that she doesn't mind if he drools on her pillows and hogs her sheets for a long, long time.

㉗ **Blood**  
She shows him Kanako and Akiko's messages from Japan — Daisuke thinks there's nothing wrong with the two ladies knowing since they've been like sisters since as far as he can remember; Mao is thankful because she can never really keep anything from these two.

㉘ **Sickness**  
When she returns to bed after hacking a few good minutes in the bathroom, he jokingly asks if it's _that_ type of thing girls have when they're pregnant.

㉙ **Melody**  
Mao immediately pushes him off the bed for such a silly question, because she certainly doesn't have morning sickness, but then she unknowingly breaks into a fit of laughter at the crazy thought — the sound of her giggles makes Daisuke grin from his uncomfortable position on the carpeted floor.

㉚ **Star**  
He may be unwittingly taking photos and videos of her for the entirety of this trip, but Daisuke thinks that Denis, Stephane, and everyone else too had been doing the same; and as she tackles him from behind while they pose for Elladj's camera, he concludes that maybe he's really not the only one naturally drawn to her.

㉛ **Home**  
She was the last person he heard from when he left to fly back to Osaka, and she was the first person he's messaged to tell her he's back in Japan safe and sound, and that she needs to come back soon or else...

㉜ **Confusion**  
Two weeks after returning from Astana and no calls or messages — apart from a message he surmises she sent upon getting back to Japan — and suddenly Daisuke doesn't know what just happened, and why there's barely any word from her.

㉝ **Fear**  
He grows increasingly worried as he lies in his bed in the dark each passing day, unable to sleep, trying to figure out if he did something wrong or if he's forgotten something so important that she decided to ignore him forever; the darkness only creeps further into his room as he sinks into a fitful sleep.

㉞ **Lightning/Thunder**  
His message alert tone loudly going off right when he was about to fall deeper into his sleep makes him bolt upright, and:

_Sorry, everything happened too fast_  
 _so I wasn't able to tell you that I went training in Toronto but_  
 _I'm flying back home tomorrow._

㉟ **Bonds**  
Taka takes him aside for a bit after the show in Makuhari, and when they reach the end of the hallway he swallows — they are all good friends, but he's known of Taka's unrequited feelings for Mao from the start — and when his friend gives him a surprisingly firm hug and tells him to _take good care of her_ he nods immediately, and lets out a breath he never realised he's been holding.

㊱ **Market**  
He lets her decide where they'd go on their first official date back home, and they unwittingly end up going to Tsukiji, watching fish auctions and getting full from being offered food samples everywhere they went.

㊲ **Technology**  
It took Daisuke, technologically-challenged as he is, (who was also convinced by Denis and Nathalie and Stephane) and his incessant taking of her photos and videos ( _for future blackmail material_ , he cockily declares) for her to actually start using her instagram* account.

㊳ **Gift**  
 _How do you know my size_ , she asks, eyes narrowed and suspicious, and when he responds by waggling his eyebrows Mao throws the empty paper bag at him in mock-indignation.

㊴ **Smile**  
Mao likes staring at his face when he grins or laughs, the happy lines and the way his cheekbones puff up are something she finds adorable; plus the fact that when he does realize she's staring, he'll start getting embarrassed and _then_ , she'd start laughing at him.

㊵ **Innocence**  
He likes taking her out to eat different types of food because she's so earnest and always looks forward to it, and the way her eyes light up like a little child upon seeing delicious food served before her makes footing the usually expensive bill despite her insistence to go Dutch all worth it.

㊶ **Completion**  
There was no need for them to hurry as they weren't strapped for time, but it went by fast, and by the time they lay sated in bed all sweaty and catching their breaths, Mao just chuckles at how desperate they must've looked like to anyone who'd have seen them crash into his apartment door (they both hope no one had seen them though).

㊷ **Clouds**  
He takes her to Kurashiki to go cloud-watching by the river near their house, but they were forced to stay indoors when nimbus, water-filled ones rolled over; Daisuke feels bummed, but his mother is more than delighted to spend time getting to know Mao beyond what the media portrays her as.

㊸ **Sky**  
 _It's just like ice cream falling from the sky,_ she tells him as she then steps away from his umbrella, arms held out as she looks up happily, tongue sticking out to wait for a drop of rain to whet her taste buds.

㊹ **Heaven**  
He finds another reason for him to fall deeper into her as he watches her enjoy eating her _ice cream_ from the sky, and it's days like this that Daisuke thinks of what his previous self had done for him to be given too many blessings in this lifetime.

㊺ **Hell**  
She is always torn between crying in helplessness and crying in frustration whenever she wakes up at night to hear him trying to keep his whimpers as quiet as possible; she wishes that she can at least take half of that burden, that hurt in his knee away with just holding him and staying by his side.

㊻ **Sun**  
Mao likes to think she's a sunflower from the start, always looking at the direction of the bright celestial ball; had always been looking up to and following him and finding him her inspiration to become better at her, _their_ craft, and to become a better person.

㊼ **Moon**  
Mao was the earth to his moon; the sun to his earth — he naturally gravitates to her, something he's had trouble figuring out the past few years, but now fully and whole-heartedly acknowledges.

㊽ **Waves**  
He doesn't miss the suppressed grin on her face when they see each other, and he knows it's because of his new perm; except she doesn't say anything, and unabashedly gives him a peck on his cheek before her hand reaches over to run a hand over the shaved side burn.

㊾ **Hair**  
Nobu finds it extremely cute how Daisuke unconsciously starts playing with Mao's ponytail when they all go out for _yakiniku_ ; Kanako sighs dreamily at how involuntary a habit it's become for him and how Mao lets him do as he pleases (beside her, Yuzuru only snickers, only to promptly whimper as he gets elbowed at his side by Kanako).

㊿ **Supernova**  
The media explodes in a flurry of articles and interviews the moment they were _Friday_ 'ed** — they think it's about time people stopped speculating anyway, and even though it would probably be more difficult for them to find privacy now, at least they can legitimately go out, hold hands and kiss in public—

(—the latter is still subject for Mao's approval, but Daisuke is willing to wait.)

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> * Yes! Mao and Dai have IG accounts but please don't harass them D:
> 
> **Friday - weekly tabloid in Japan that comes out on a well, Friday, and usually contains celebrity exposes and entertainment rumours. afaik, Dai and Mao have been Friday'ed back in 2011 because they were seen 'going on a shopping date' or something — don't ask me, I wasn't that into the FS fandom/was only a casual fan at that time. ^^;;
> 
> —> Again, I'm not sure of the timeline but I tried to keep it according to canonverse. As far as I know it was Sochi -> Dai going for treatment and skipping Worlds -> Worlds -> Kobe Charity Event -> Rinkai Sports Event -> Mao announces she'll take the season off -> Asada sisters go on vacay -> D10 and Friends (OH HAPPY TIMES) -> Mao goes to a training camp in Toronto with Team China. For the rest, I've taken liberties. XD


End file.
